Worrier Cats
Chapter 1: The Bark Florist Praytripe shook out his long grey pelt, The fur floofed up, making him appear even furrier then he had been before. A ginger tom stood beside him, his green eyes shining in the gloom of the forest. Praytripe looked at his companion, and spoke. "Remind me Hirebar, why are we here?" Hirebar shrugged, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. "I'm not really sure Praytripe. Nothing I've ever done seems like it would land me in the Bark Florist." Praytripe nodded. "I'm sorry Bandwarm went to SparClan without you." Hirebar sighed, remembering the pale ginger she-cat. "She was the love of my life. I remember when she was just Bandmaw, and she teased me about being a gritty-bet." Praytripe chuckled at the memory. "Yes, Stewbar invited you into the Clan. You were just Crusty then." They fell silent, and rain began to fall in the Bark Florist. Chapter 2: SparClan Bandwarm stretched herself out on the warm rock. She missed Hirebar so much, but not enough to go visit him. SparClan was ''way ''better then The Bark Florist. The day she had died and ended up in SparClan, she had visited him. That was the first and ''last ''time that she had ever gone to see him. Chalklost had leaped on her and said that he followed her on Instabam, which had creeped her out so much that she had banned all her Instabam followers and never visited the Bark Florist. Although she was completely relaxed, her ears were tensed. In SparClan it was normal to be pounced on unexpectedly. Sure enough, Growtwit leaped at her a few heartbeats later. Bandwarm hardly noticed the tiny white kit batting her. "Is someone there?" she asked. Growtwit didn't seem to hear her. "I asked if someone was there?" she growled. Still no answer. She sighed, and opened her eyes. "Oh its you Growtwit." She prodded him with her paw. He looked up, surprised. Bandwarm rolled her eyes, and closed them. It was really annoying communicating with the deaf kit. He started jumping on her head, annoyed at how she was ignoring him. "I can feel the hawk's talons!" he squeaked. "Good for you," murmured Bandwarm. "They hurt!" "What do you want me to do about it?" "I'm going to go ask Griefdrool if she will help me. Come with me!" Bandwarm shook her head in disbelief and annoyance. “Griefdrool‘s alive you twit.” Bandwarm, who was getting a headache, pushed him off her head. He seemed to take that as a no, and bounded off to find Griefdrool, Bandwarm's daughter. Bandwarm fell asleep on the rock, wishing that Hirebar was curled up beside her, but not caring enough to go fetch him. Chapter 3: SparClan's Newest Warrior Rashburr narrowed his eyes at Trolleybeef. When he had still been alive and serving as a loyal warrior in WonderClan, Trolleybeef had murdered him. She did ''not ''deserve to be in SparClan. She'd killed him, then told everybody at a gathering the thing she had murdered him for, threatened to kill her mother Griefdrool, then escaped unharmed into the tunnels between WonderClan and BinnedClan. Then she had rejoined WonderClan, and died in a battle between the Clans and the Bark Florist. Talk about unfair. After all of that, they had accepted her into SparClan. He continued glaring at her. After a while, she seemed to notice, and came over. "Is that you Rashburr?" Rashburr ignored her. He hated Trolleybeef ''so ''much that he started talking with Ramblebar, his ex's mate. "Hey Ramblebar, how ''are ''you today?" Ramblebar gave him an odd look. Rashburr guessed that was because he ''never ''asked how Ramblebar was, as he hated his guts. He probably should have greeted Burncrowd, who had been standing beside Ramblebar. Well, what was said was said. Ramblebar replied with a, "Great thanks! You?" Rashburr wasn't sure if he should ignore Ramblebar and talk to Burncrowd, ignore Ramblebar and talk to Trolleybeef, ignore Ramblebar and leave, ignore Ramblebar and just stand there awkwardly or ignore Ramblebar and post embarrassing videos of him on Kick Rock. He chose the last option, and whipped out his Blacklung phone. Trolleybeef approached him, casting admiring looks at the phone. "Wow Rashburr, where did you get a cool Blacklung phone like that? I've only got a dapple phone." Rashburr snorted in disbelief. "You've only got a dapple phone? Wow, where you been living all these moons?" Trolleybeef lowered her gaze, embarrassed. "I'm such a mousebrain, aren't I?" Rashburr nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. But worse then that. You're a... fox heart." Trolleybeef sighed. "I probably deserved that." Rashburr kept on nodding. "You ''killed ''me, Trolleybeef." Trolleybeef looked into his eyes mournfully. "I know Rashburr. And I'm sorry. Slayweather pressured me to do so." Rashburr shrugged, dismissing this. "You still killed me. And now I'm going to kill you." He lunged at Trolleybeef, claws unsheathed, his muzzle stained with fake blood he'd been using to make the Kick Rock video. Chapter 4: New Life Piestar looked down at the newborn kits with hate in his eyes. “You’ve disappointed me Televisionlaw. I wanted a ginger tom, not a ginger she-cat!” Telivisionlaw was too tired from delivering the four tiny kits to argue. She’d learned how unreasonable Piestar could be, so why even bother protesting about useless stuff? “I thought I’d call the cream one Sugarkit, the brown one Malteseskit, the ginger one Chickenkit and the tortoiseshell Turtlekit. Is that alright with you?” Piestar shook his head. “No it is not alright with me. Seriously, the cream one should be Frenchkit, the brown one can be Malteseskit I guess, the ginger one can be Soupkit and the tortoiseshell can be Starryskykit.” Televisionlaw looked at her mate oddly, but knew not to complain. The last litter she’d had, he’d named the two kits Emojikit and Dumbnoiseskit. She felt so sorry for them. Scratchykit and Itchykit sounded so much better... she sighed, and nodded at Piestar. He gave her a smug smile, and wandered over towards Toiletpaperclaw, one of his other mates. She heard him naming Toiletpaperclaw’s kit Beardedkit, Whippedkit and Rollercoasterkit. Did it hurt her that Piestar wasn’t loyal to her? Yes, but she was so used to it that she didn’t care. What could she do about it? Piestar literally had 5 of his mates in the nursery at that moment, 3 of them, including her and Toiletpaperclaw, had already had their kits, and Piestar seemed to love naming the kits idiotic and embarrassing names. Poor Monkeyfur’s kits had been named Dietkit and Halfkit, Maybe her kits names were alright after all. Mulling that over, she fell asleep, with Frenchkit, Malteseskit, Soupkit and Starryskykit suckling at her belly.